Navigation devices can be used to provide mapping and routing information to users. In-vehicle navigation devices or portable navigation devices can be used to provide driving directions while a user traverses a route. Many such navigation systems rely upon Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality to determine the location of the vehicle and use the determined location in providing driving directions. In addition, navigation devices may include a display unit to display routing and location information to a user.